Sabina Sedicci the Last Dragonborn
by WonkyDonkus
Summary: The history and origin of the current Dragonborn Sabina Sedicci up until her arrival in Skyrim.


A Biography of the Dragonborn Up Until the Dragon Crisis

The Dragonborn of the 4th era was a half Redguard half Imperial woman. She was born during the 189th year of the 4th era. Her name, Sabina Sedicci, born to Julios

Arakis and Cordelia Sedicci in the city of Chorrol in Cyrodiil, heart of the Empire. Sabina's Mother, an Imperial, was a mage who owned and ran an alchemy shop, and her

Father, a Redguard, was head of the Chorrol chapter of the Fighters Guild. Both were veterans of the Great War.

Julios was one of the remaining few Ansei or sword-singers. Like the Ansei before him he was able to produce a sword made of pure energy. During the Great War Julios

was a soldier in Hammerfell under the command of General Decianus. He fought in the Battle of the Red Ring and worked with his fellow legionnaires to push the

Aldmeri out of the Imperial City.

Cordelia's mother was a professor at the Arcane University so she spent her life studying magic and became a very powerful and knowledgeable mage. However, instead

of continuing her education at the university, Cordelia decided instead to join the legion as a battlemage. She quickly rose up to become the lieutenant of the emperor's

personal battlemage squadron. During the Sack of the Imperial City Cordelia fought in Emperor Titus Mede II's main army assisting in the retreat. During the retreat

Cordelia rode directly behind the emperor casting ward spells to ensure he was not hit by offensive spells cast by the Aldmeri invaders. She was later part of Mede's main

army again in the Battle of the Red Ring.

By the end of the war both Julios and Cordelia retired from the Legion to Chorrol. Cordelia moved to Chorrol in order to be with family that had fled there in order to

escape the fighting that had swallowed up most of southern Cyrodil and the Imperial City. Julios settled in Chorrol because during his military service he had spent time

in Chorrol before the retaking of the Imperial City and he felt there was an indescribable charm to the city. Cordelia used the money she had earned during her military

career to open up an alchemical supply shop and Julios had risen up to the rank of guildmaster within two years of joining. Cordelia also worked as a healer so Julios

would stop by often after carrying out a quest for the guild. Over time they grew fond of each other. Several years later Cordelia gave birth to a girl whom they named

Sabina. Cordelia and Julios were unmarried so Sabina retained here mother's family name.

Sabina's early life was fairly normal. She played with other children and had no responsibilities. That is until she reached age eleven. By this time her father began to

train her in the way of the sword-singer. Sabina also exhibited early signs of magical proficiency. While training she would often cast an illusion spell projecting a second

image of herself and then sneak away from her father to play with friends until he found out, which never took long. Although it was clear to Julios that his daughter

was naturally talented in the art of swordplay, as she picked up on the techniques very quickly, she lacked the discipline to commit to her training. This frustrated him

greatly and began to cause a rift between father and daughter. Whenever Sabina's father would give up and go on a tirade about the importance of learning the many

generations worth of combat prowess, she would sneak away as she always did. Sabina enjoyed spending time with her mother in the alchemy shop. She was fascinated

with the science of alchemy and would spend hours with her mother in the lab learning how to make all kinds of potions and poultices. Her mother had also taught her

important healing spells. Restoration became her preferred school of magic.

As Sabina grew older she continued her training under her father's strict regimen. Although he would be frustrated by her lack of drive Julios's concerns were often

alleviated a bit by Sabina's quick mastery of the techniques he taught her. On her sixteenth birthday Julios decided to take Sabina with him on a Fighters Guild quest in

an attempt to bond with her. The quest was to investigate a nearby cave. There were rumors that an exceptionally large troll had moved into the cave. When the two

went to investigate they found the corpse of the troll mutilated beyond belief, and amidst the carnage sat what appeared to be a red skinned orc. Sabina was unsure if

this was the natural hue of his skin or if it was simply from all of the blood. As these thought ran through her head Julios motioned for her to get behind him which she

did. The red orc rose from his sitting position and began to walk towards the two. His face was so contorted with anger that he appeared more like a snarling wolf than

an orc. He was the aspect of fury.

"Stay back unholy beast!" Julios roared as he swung his arms summoning two swords of pure energy, but the orc continued forward.

"Sabina!" Julios shouted, "I want you to run back to the city! Run as fast as you can!"

Sabina was frozen, she did not understand what was happening. Who or what is this person? As these thoughts raced through her head the orc rose above his head a

massive demonic sword and proceeded to engage Julios with ferocity. Sabina's father fought with great speed parrying the orc's mighty strikes, but with every parry his

enemy seemed to gain speed in his strikes getting faster, and faster.

"Run!" Julios cried, "run child!"

As Julios said this he and Sabina locked eyes for just a moment. Tears welled up in her eyes, but in that moment she found the strength to move. She turned and began

sprinting away from the battle never looking back as she heard the sound of clashing blades. Sabina ran as fast as she could pushing through brush and leaping over

rocks. It took her ten minutes at full sprint to get back to town where she began screaming for the guards. Several guards came out to meet her, and after she told

them where she had just come from she was escorted into the city walls where her mother met with her and she explained the terrifying and confusing event. The

guards returned several hours later with their analysis of the scene. The guards explained that by the time they reached the cave the strange orc was gone, and they

found the corpse of a Redguard man. His hands were severed and he had a large stab wound in his chest. When Sabina heard this everything went black.

Sabina came to the next morning. She woke up to find herself in her bed at home, and for a moment she felt a wave of relief wash over her. It had all been a nightmare.

As she thought this she saw her mother come up the stairs with a tray full of alchemical remedies. Sabina's heart sank when her mother explained to her that there

was no nightmare to speak of, only reality. The cave that they had investigated had been home to a group of daedra worshippers. Specifically followers of the Daedric

Prince Malacath. The guards investigated the interior of the cave and found that the daedra worshippers had all been killed, most likely by the troll whose remains they

found at the entrance of the cave. Sabina's birthday is on the 8th of Frost Fall which is also Malacath's summoning day. The guards believe that the daedra worshippers

were performing some sort of ritual when the troll stumbled into the cave and began attacking them. One of the guards believed that their ritual was an attempt to

summon their lord Malacath and that they were likely successful. He suspected the lone orc Julios and Sabina met was the aspect of Malacath meditating after having

decimated the troll who slaughtered his followers.

From that day onward Sabina's life took a dramatic turn. She dedicated herself to perfecting the techniques her father had worked so hard to teach her. The little time she spent

outside of training she spent studying books about daedra, specifically, the Daedric Prince of the spurned and the ostracized, Malacath. Through her studies she learned

that the souls of those Malacath defeats in combat are taken to the Ashen Forge in his realm the Ashpit. Their souls are then forced to engage in combat with the souls

of Malacath's devout followers. Upon learning this Sabina swore she would travel to the Ashpit and save her father's soul.

Years went by of constant training in swordplay. On top of that she learned of useful spells she would need to survive the Ashpit from her mother. Her mother insisted on

accompanying her on this quest, but Sabina refused her help and left home the next morning without telling where she was going, but she left a note that read.

" _Mother,_

 _I cannot let you come with me to the Ashpit. The Prince of the Ostracized will not face us both. I must defeat him in a duel as he did father. I cannot tell you where I am_

 _going, but know that I will be perfecting my technique and I will be back. I will not fail._

 _With dearest love,_

 _Sabina"_

That morning Sabina had set off for Skyrim. For years prior to her leave Sabina would go to the Oak and Crosier, the local inn, and converse with the merchants and

other travelers who passed through in order to acquire news about the other provinces. She learned from a Nordic merchant about a group called the Vigil of Stendarr, a

group dedicated to the eradication of what they describe as "abominations" which included werewolves, vampires, and what interested Sabina most, daedra. She

expected to travel to Skyrim and meet with the Vigil in the hopes of learning from them valuable techniques in fighting against daedra. However, while crossing the

border from Cyrodil into Skyrim she was caught in an Imperial ambush purposed for the capture of Stormcloak rebels. Despite her attempts at explaining who she was

and what she was doing her pleas fell upon deaf ears. Sabina was thrown onto a cart with three other men and sent to Helgen to fulfill a destiny entirely unknown to

her.


End file.
